coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
2001
Events *5th January - Danny Hargreaves proposes to Sally Webster and she accepts. Tyrone Dobbs and Maria Sutherland break off their engagement. *7th January - Clayton Hibbs is born. *10th January - Ken Barlow finds out that his daughter Susan has a secret twelve-year-old son, Adam, from her marriage to Mike Baldwin. *12th January - Liz McDonald leaves Coronation Street to be closer to Jim. *14th January - The Grimshaw family move into No.11. First appearance of Todd Grimshaw. *26th January - Roy and Hayley Cropper are approved as foster parents. *4th February - Kevin Webster punches Danny Hargreaves after a shelf collapses on Kevin's daughter Sophie while she is in Danny's care. *11th February - Susan Barlow is killed in a car crash. *16th February - Susan Barlow's funeral takes place. *19th February - Laura Barnes is born. Her mother, Natalie Barnes, telephones the Rovers to inform Geena Gregory of her successful delivery. *23rd February - Ken Barlow proposes re-marriage to Deirdre Rachid, thinking it will help his chances of gaining custody over his grandson, Adam Barlow. *2nd March - The inquest on Dean Sykes returns a verdict of lawful killing. *4th March - Todd Grimshaw dumps Candice Stowe after finding out she cheated on him with Darren Michaels. *5th March - Emily Bishop plans a surprise birthday party for Norris Cole but he gets drunk with Anthony Stephens and misses it. *6th March - Seb Franklin is born. *7th March - Ryan Sykes starts to stalk Emma Watts for causing the death of his brother, Dean. *11th March - Ken Barlow loses out to Mike Baldwin at a custody hearing over Adam Barlow. *21st March - Vikram Desai and Bobbi Lewis find Sunita Parekh in Dev Alahan's flat (First appearance of the character). *25th March - Mike Baldwin catches Duggie Ferguson out as he is about to con him and Fred Elliott over the sale of the Rovers. *26th March - Duggie Ferguson takes over as the new landlord of the Rovers. *28th March - Sunita Parekh's parents come to Coronation Street looking for her after she runs away from her arranged marriage. *13th April - Toyah Battersby is raped in the ginnel behind the Rovers. *15th April - Toyah Battersby is found by Jason Grimshaw in the ginnel behind the Rovers having been raped. Danny Hargreaves calls off his wedding to Sally Webster after finding out about her fling with Kevin the previous year. *20th April - Roy and Hayley Cropper foster Fiz Brown (First appearance of the character). *22nd April - Peter Barlow is suspected of the rape of Toyah Battersby. Danny Hargreaves leaves Sally Webster (Final appearance of the character). *25th April - Fiz Brown makes a false allegation of violent abuse against foster parent Roy Cropper. *30th April - Martin and Gail Platt are divorced. Toyah Battersby recognises Phil Simmonds as the man who raped her and he is caught by Peter Barlow. *2nd May - Curly Watts agrees to be an election candidate in place of Audrey Roberts. *4th May - Alma Halliwell's tests for cancer confirm that she has a tumour. *6th May - Alma Halliwell is told that she has terminal cancer. *9th May - Duggie Ferguson hires Shelley Unwin to work in the Rovers (First appearance of the character). *13th May - Maria Sutherland moves into No.9 to be with Tyrone Dobbs even though her arrival is unexpected by the Duckworths. *14th May - Having seen Audrey Roberts picking up leaflets about cancer in the Medical Centre, Gail Platt confides in Alma Halliwell only to be shocked when Alma tells her that she is the one who has the condition and that it's terminal. *21st May - Audrey Roberts decides to withdraw from the upcoming Council election. *23rd May - Karen Phillips is offered a day's wages from Janice Battersby and Bobbi Lewis if she marries Steve McDonald. Steve agrees to go along with it. *27th May - The Rovers has a drag party. *30th May - Steve McDonald and Karen Phillips get married for a bet. *1st June - Emma Watts tells husband Curly that she's pregnant. *6th June - Kevin Webster visits Molly Hardcastle to call in a debt but finds her trying to kill herself. *10th June - Audrey Roberts tells a stunned Mike Baldwin that his ex-wife Alma Halliwell doesn't have long to live. *12th June - After finding out about Alma Halliwell's terminal illness, Mike Baldwin pledges to stay with Alma during the time she has left. *17th June - Roy and Hayley Cropper agree to pay Alex Swinton £5,000 so that he will give them custody of Wayne Hayes. Alma Halliwell dies from cervical cancer. *20th June - Alma Halliwell's funeral. Alma's cousin Richard Hillman attends, making his first appearance in the programme. *24th June - Death of Isabel Stephens. *July - Death of Jimmy Kelly. *4th July - With friend Candice Stowe tagging along, Sarah Platt meets internet boyfriend TJ for the first time, only to discover it is Todd James Grimshaw, Candice's boyfriend. *15th July - Sarah Platt is trapped by internet stalker Gary Adams but is rescued by Dennis Stringer. *25th July - Jack and Vera Duckworth go to see a property that they've inherited from a deceased pigeon-fancier Jimmy Kelly, expecting a house, but only to find that it is an old shed on the allotments. *30th July - To protect foster child Wayne Hayes from his abusive stepfather, Roy and Hayley Cropper run away with him. *8th August - Fiz Brown returns to the Street and is taken on at Underworld. *12th August - Roy and Hayley Cropper are arrested for absconding with abused child Wayne Hayes. *13th August - Hayley Cropper is remanded in custody when she refuses to accept a bail condition to not contact Wayne Hayes, the abused child that they were accused of kidnapping. *15th August - Maxine Peacock and Evelyn Sykes become closer when Eve consoles her over her false pregnancy. *26th August - Hayley Cropper is released from Barnhurst Prison when Sheila Hayes confesses that Alex Swinton beats both her and son Wayne Hayes, the boy who Hayley and Roy absconded with to try and protect him. *27th August - The poteen that Jack Duckworth was brewing in his allotment potting shed explodes. *31st August - Fred Elliott proposes to Evelyn Sykes. Emma Watts starts having early contractions and risks losing her baby. *2nd September - Eve Sykes accepts Fred Elliott's proposal of marriage. *5th September - Fred Elliott marries Eve Sykes. Mike Baldwin's patience with his unfaithful wife Linda snaps at the wedding and he throws her out of his life. *7th September - A shocked Gail Platt discovers that her separated husband Martin and Sally Webster have been having an affair. *10th September - Kevin Webster smashes Martin Platt's car after discovering he is dating Kevin's ex-wife Sally. *14th September - Steve and Karen McDonald move into No.12. *17th September - Maxine Peacock has a drunken fling with Matt Ramsden. *19th September - Duggie Ferguson finds Edna Miller dead in his bed at the Rovers. *23rd September - Charlie Ramsden meets her real mother, Pam Hargreaves, for the first time. Edna Miller's funeral takes place at which her equally miserable sister Iris Merry attends (both characters being played by Joan Kempson). *30th September - Dev Alahan meets Geena Gregory's parents but her mother Gill makes it clear that she doesn't approve of the relationship because Dev is Asian. *3rd October - Charlie Ramsden is shocked to find that a pupil who has been tormenting her at Weatherfield Comprehensive is her own half-brother, Luke Ashton. *5th October - Peter Barlow opens Barlow's Bookies. *7th October - Dev Alahan and Geena Gregory become engaged. *17th October - Maxine Peacock discovers that she is pregnant after her fling with Matt Ramsden. *19th October - The police take Mike Baldwin in for questioning again over the missing Linda. Jason Grimshaw has an accident on his motorbike, missing Rosie Webster but hitting Martin Platt. *21st October - Mike Baldwin is arrested on suspicion of the murder of his disappeared wife Linda. *22nd October - Maxine Peacock's pregnancy is confirmed. Suspecting the baby is his, Matt Ramsden tries to persuade her to leave Ashley for him but she refuses. *24th October - Jack and Vera Duckworth discover that Terry is being held on a charge of attempted murder. *25th October - Jimmy Sykes, believing that Mike Baldwin killed his sister Linda, sets fire to his office in Underworld and attacks Janice Battersby who walks in on him. Dennis Stringer saves her and the two end up in bed after realising that their passion for each other is mutual. *2nd November - Following her break-in, Kevin Webster asks Molly Hardcastle to move in with him and she agrees. *5th November - Jimmy Sykes pushes a lit firework through the letterbox into Underworld, interrupting Janice Battersby and Dennis Stringer who are having a passionate moment on the floor. *11th November - After over a year away travelling, Spider Nugent returns to the Street. *12th November - Mike Baldwin is saved by Eve Elliott from a beating about to be inflicted by her son Jimmy Sykes. *18th November - Spider Nugent leaves Weatherfield for London. Toyah Battersby had planned to go with him but has a last-minute change of heart. *9th December - Duggie Ferguson announces his plans to sell the Rovers. *16th December - Duggie Ferguson decides to auction off the Rovers. *25th December - Dev Alahan and Deirdre Rachid sleep together. Terry Duckworth drives an ill Jack to hospital even though he knows that the police are looking for Terry. He is arrested. *26th December - Emma Watts goes into labour three weeks early. Norris Cole delivers a baby boy. *28th December - Curly Watts decides on a name for his son, Benjamin. *30th December - At an auction to sell off the Rovers, Fred Elliott wins with a bid of £76,000. See also *Coronation Street in 2001 *Category:2001 episodes External links *2001 at Wikipedia Category:2001